


#3, #9, and #11

by Snowblaze



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [4]
Category: House M.D., The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Apple Pie, Cutie pies, Doctors Are Overworked, F/M, House references, I BROKE THE SLEEPY CYCLE, I keep busting these out in like 3 hours so they're short, Lim Knows All, Or me in my idiocy, Park knows all, Please bear with me and my idiocy, Quite Literally, no beta we die like men, whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: Neil, somehow, knows Claire loves pie.





	#3, #9, and #11

**Author's Note:**

> #3: "No, no. It's my treat"  
> #9: "I saved a piece for you"  
> #11: "You can have half"

"Not a single leftover?"

“Sorry Claire. Everyone likes that pie just as much as you. I would've saved you a piece but it was gone before the party even started.”

Claire glared at the nurse, exasperated, before shutting her eyes and nodding.

“Thanks anyways, Farrar,” Claire dismissed the nurse before resting her head in her hands. Was she being childish? She felt like she was being childish, but it was honestly one of the best pies she ever had so her reasoning was mostly justified.

Dejected, she sighed and stood, hurriedly leaving the breakroom.

 _Time to grow up and actually act like you're a third-year resident, not some 2 year-old who's been up for 22 hours and didn't get his pie. Okay, that's not helping,_ Claire thought as she worked her way to the emergency floor.

She spent the next few hours fulfilling consults and distracting herself. Her shift would end in 3 hours and then she would buy a cheap apple pie from the Walmart on the way to her apartment, crash on her couch, eat, and sleep for 12 hours.

“Dr. Browne.”

A familiar voice interrupted her mid-consult. She halted her question and quickly excused herself.

“You need a consult?” She asked as she glanced at her attending, wondering why he was there.

“Actually, I just need you.”

“Me? For what?”

“I wanted to compliment your save yesterday on the Gretsky case.”

Neil started walking away, and Claire followed closely behind, quickly gesturing at Morgan to take her consult.

“Thanks? But you didn't need to pull me away from a consult to say that,” Claire responded as she caught up with her attending.

“I also wanted to thank you for last week.”

“The gastric endometriosis case? That wasn't me, that was–”

“–the coffee.”

“The coffee? You've already thanked me for the coffee.”

“I wanted to repay you.”

“You don't need to–”

“I saved a piece of the pie for you.”

Claire stopped walking.

Neil continued, “You ranted and raved about that pie all through your first year of residency. They were serving it but I knew you were in the OR so I grabbed a piece for you.”

“Really?”

“It's in the fridge.”

Resisting the strong but not sudden urge to hug him, Claire dashed into Neil’s office and grabbed the pie from the minifridge next to his desk. “I owe you.”

“No, no. It's my treat. Besides, it's basically payment for last week.”

“That was a coffee. This is the pie with cutthroat competition to get a microscopic piece of. Thank you.” Claire sat and took the plastic fork in hand, inspecting the pie silently.

“No problem.”

“If you wanted, you could have half.”

“I couldn't–”

The screeching of plastic on plastic stopped him mid-sentence as Claire used her fork to divide the pie in half. She slid the new piece over to the edge of her plate, gesturing for him to take it.

Pretending to be aggravated, Neil harshly took a second fork and sat next to her, taking a bite of her slice of the apple pie.

Claire smiled at his playfulness, and Neil’s face broke into a similar smile as she grabbed a forkful from his slice before returning to her own.

* * *

Audrey peered into Neil's office from the nurse's station, watching the two of them eat.

“God, that looks like a wedding.”

“Like a what?” Park questioned as he approached.

“Well, not exactly a wedding, but the cake-eating part of the reception. Right?”

Park looked down the hallway and into the office of his attending. “You're right.”

“It’s so weird!”

“And cute?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> #housereferencesgaloreexceptthereislikeone  
> Haha, Lim and Park totally know. They should start a betting pool! *eyes all my betting pool fics* Hmmmmmm


End file.
